harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Head of Slytherin House
Phineas head of Slytherin I don´t think the fact can be determinated this way. If we look at, for example, Dillys Derwent. She was a healer only and became headmistress.--Rodolphus 14:13, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Statistically, it's likely that there's at least two former members of each House teaching at Hogwarts at any given time, so it's also possible that a professor could become headmaster without ever having been a Head of House. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 18:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::While you both make excellent points, do we actually know that Dilys Derwent wasn't a Hogwarts Professor at some point? --Margiechocoholic Owl me! 06:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ---- She left St Mungo's in 1741 and became headmistress the same year, so it seems unlikely that she held any other position at the school prior to becoming headmistress. Also, are these articles really neccessary? I support having a "Head of House" article, but the duties of the heads are all the same regarless of house, so having separate articles is a bit silly, as they all contain the same information with the name of the house subsituted. Jayden Matthews 11:09, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :Okay that's a good point, but I think it's good to have the heads of specific houses articles in terms of linkage, such as in the succession box at the bottom of the Horace Slughorn article. They also show other known heads of houses. --Margiechocoholic Owl me! 11:21, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Well a single article would have separate sections for the diffrent houses. And as far as linkage is concerned we could simply used a double link so that it could read "Head of Slytherin" but link to the Head of House article. It really doesn't make sense to have four articles on the same thing, that all contain the same information. Jayden Matthews 11:27, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :It's possible that Dilys Derwent taught as a professor at Hogwarts before becoming a Healer at St. Mungo's. However, that is speculative, and the only thing we can say for certain is that she became Headmistress of Hogwarts immediately after leaving St. Mungo's. :I also think having a Head of House article for each House is kind of redundant. As Jayden pointed out, the duties of a Head of House are the same across the board, so I don't see there being much divergence in content between articles. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 01:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you Starstuff. Also. If Phineas being Head of Slytherin is in question, should the same logic not aply to Dumbledore? I can't find any source for him being Head of Gryffindor, or deputy Headmaster. We should not assume that just because he succeeded Dippet - he must have been Dippet's deputy. Or that just because he was a Headmaster who used to be a Gryffindor - he must have been Head of House. Unless a source for this information can be found, I feel it should be removed. Same with Phineas. Jayden Matthews 07:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Merge I think this should be merged with "Head of House", because Head of Slytherin is a head of house. (Yes, I know that's obvious.)--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''Send an owl!]]) 17:12, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :It would be nice to continue this discussion.--'Matoro183 (Talk) 21:32, May 6, 2011 (UTC) House of Gaunt ≠ Heads of Slytherin? I used to think Marvolo Gaunt and his forefathers of the House of Gaunt were the Heads of Slytherin until late 1930s, but now I think I am wrong. However, even though Marvolo was not the Head of Slytherin, how about his ancestors? The Gaunts are the descendants of Salazar Slytherin, you know! What's your opinion, people? Please tell me.--NGC fan (talk) 06:49, September 30, 2012 (UTC)NGC fan :There is no evidence that I am aware of that any member of the Gaunt family attended Hogwarts at all, much less served as Head of Slytherin House. Being a descendant of Slytherin is not in any way required to hold that position. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 17:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for your opinion. Now I got it! --NGC fan (talk) 04:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC)NGC fan